whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-26480522-20150315165315
Wow...it's been two years. Two whole years. Two years ago, a person called Charlie made this wiki. And honestly, I'm so thankful because I have met so many amazing people here. So thank you Charlie. I know you're not a user here anymore, but I still think you check up here. I dunno, maybe you're even a user who we all know but don't know. Anyway, I just want to say thank you. And if you are in 'hiding' or whatever, I think many people will appreciate if you commented. You're probably upset or something about what happened. And personally, I wasn't really affected by it because I wasn't close to you. But I do know people who were, but they still miss you and remember your good personality. Anyway all I wanted to say was thanks for creating this amazing place. Many other users probably think I'm stupid for thinking Charlie could still occasionally come on here, but oh well. I also want to say thanks to Perry, after Charlie left, she took over, and I'm pretty sure that's why the wiki is still running and because of the amazing users of course. It may not be that popular, but we've still got amazing memories. Although I hardly come on here anymore, I'm not going to ask for forgiveness or anything, because I'm not sure if i should be happy about this, or sad, but like many people, I've grown up. I've found other things that I now do in my spare time. But knowing this just makes me value and cherish this little website even more. To some it may just be a website where you go on and text people and make random pages. But I've made so many friends, who I may not know, but I still feel close to them. My confidence has increased so much it's unbelievable. I am now a much better speller and I now realise that you don't have to do what society thinks is cool or popular. I know that it's okay to be different and not agree with everyone. Seriously, I'm not into Austin and Ally or R5 anymore. Or Ariana Grande, I don't even like her to be honest. And I remember sitting one day and playing so many Matchbox 20 and FOB songs just so I could talk to Madi about it (although I never told her about this), but I didn't like it (sorry Mads). And I mentioned these things because I pretended to like them for a while to seem, I don't know, cool? To seem like I'm not a loser who only reads book and loves cliche movies? I'm not sure. The last time I actually took and interest in A&A was at the end of Season 2. But after that I acted like I was such a fan because I was ashamed of how much I have changed. That I'm not cool enough to talk to people. But it's stupid. Just stupid. And I now realise that that's how I was thinking. I was thinking stupidly. And I have to realise that you just have to be yourself. But I have realise that now. And, I'm still working on it. This website has weirdly had a big influence on me, and obviously it's to do with many other people scattered all over this place. So thanks guys. I don't know what to say now...but...happy birthday Whatever You Want Wiki. Thanks for being amazingly dinkified Love you guys. And I'm sorry. ~Tegan xD